


Evan Buckley Imagines

by cactiem



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Evan Buckley imagines from my Tumblr





	1. First Responder

Being a first responder you’d think you would be use to the dangers that the job brings but as you stood on the beach watching the scene unfold in front of you, you couldn’t help but worry. Buck was out there saving people’s lives on a sinking plane. It is his duty but that doesn’t mean you didn’t worry.

 

You were treating patients in triage, every so often glancing at the plane or the boat that came in with people who needed to be treated looking for any sign of Buck. It didn’t sit well with you when you noticed everyone but Buck and Bobby weren’t back. Then the plane sank. There was still no sign of them and you couldn’t see well due to the smoke that bellowed from pieces of the plane. He can’t be gone, you told yourself before going back to triage to distract yourself. The distraction didn’t last long as you heard mutters and gasps around you about someone coming from the now sunken wreckage on a boat. You turned around back to the sea and saw for yourself what everyone was on about. Surely enough there were three people on a boat that was heading to shore.

 

"Buck." You mumbled to yourself before running down to the shore. The moment he set foot off the boat you almost tackled him with a bone crushing hug. Buck was caught off guard at this act, wrapping his arms around you once he processed it. The whole time he was out there he couldn’t help but think about you. You both know the risks that come with a first responder job however, that didn’t stop the worry Buck felt that he won’t be coming home to you. Right now, he was content with you being in his arms. You unwrapped yourself from Buck so you could see him properly. "Don’t ever do that again. I thought I lost you." You said, hitting him playfully and trying to hide the fact you were holding back your tears.

 

"You have so little faith in me, Y/N." Buck joked. It was an unspoken thing between the two of you. Whenever the other was in danger, afterwards you and Buck would be cracking jokes. You both knew what it meant. It meant that you were scared that the other almost died and with the nature of the job cracking jokes was yours and Buck's solace.


	2. Crazy For You

"You doing anything nice this evening?" Athena asked you as the two of you got ready to leave after your shift.

 

"I’m going out with Buck." You told her. As you mentioned his name your lips tugged into a smile.

 

"Oh, like a date?" She asked causing you to get flustered. Amused by your reaction, Athena let out a chuckle.

 

"No, no, it’s not a date. At least I don’t think it is?" You were unsure about whether Buck asked you out on a date or not. The two of you had hung out before, strictly as friends, so why would this time be different?

 

"Please, that boy is crazy for you. It’s a date." You scoffed, trying to play off your coworkers theory to which she gave you a pointed look and jerked her head into the direction of Buck's car.

 

You looked over and saw Buck leaning against the hood of his car with flowers in his hand. He was wearing a button up top and in general looked nicer than the times you’ve previously hung out. You glanced down at what you were wearing and realised that they were extremely casual, your lazy clothes as you called them. "Hey." Buck greeted when you made it over, handing you the flowers. You graciously accepted them and sniffed them. They were your favourite flowers. How he knew was beyond you. "You look beautiful tonight."

 

"I don’t but thank you." You thanked him. You could be wearing your pyjamas and Buck would still think you’re beautiful. That’s what was great about him, he saw beauty in yourself where you didn’t. "So, where are we going?" You asked one the two of you got into his car.

 

"That’s a surprise." Buck replied, smirking when he saw you groan.

 

When you and Buck had arrived at the destination, being surprised was an understatement. You didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t this. You were on a rooftop of some apartment building, looking over the city. It was nighttime so you could see all of the lights that were on, lighting up the city itself. Unfortunately because of that you couldn’t see the stars as clearly but the view looked stunning nonetheless.

 

"How did you find this place?" You asked once you sat down the couch that was on the roof.

 

"It was on a call." Buck admitted joining you in sitting down.

 

"Ah, you see if I took you to places I found on a call I’d be taking you to someone’s home or something and I think they wouldn’t be too pleased about that." You laughed.

 

"Here you go." He handed you your food he ordered prior to meeting you. When the smell hit you, you didn’t hold back on a moan. This was your favourite food in the world and after a long day at work it was a welcome surprise.

 

"My favourite. You really are out here checking all of the boxes for a first date." You said without even thinking. Once it registered what you had just said your eyes widened. "Unless this isn’t a date. Is this- is this a date?"

 

"It’s a date if you want it to be a date." Buck told you. He hoped your answer would be yes. That you wanted this to be a date.

 

"Of course I want this to be a date." You smiled at him before tucking in to your food.

 

The rest of the night went great. The only thing was that something played on Buck's mind. Should he kiss you or shouldn’t he? He was trying to figure out if this was the right moment or not. Normally he wouldn’t hesitate in kissing someone on the first date but this was you. You were different to all of the other girls. Buck really liked you and didn’t want to do anything that’ll mess it up.

 

As he walked you up to your apartment, he kept changing his mind and before he knew it you had arrived at your door. You had thanked Buck for tonight and offered him to come inside for some coffee but he declined, having to get up for work tomorrow. "Goodnight then, Y/N."

 

"Goodnight Buck." You returned pressing a kiss on his cheek. As you pulled away your lips were close to his, as he had moved. You glanced from his lips and then his eyes. Buck did the same. He then leaned forward capturing your lips with his. It was a soft kiss, one that neither of you wanted to end but knew it had to. "I’ll see you tomorrow?" You asked once you both broke the kiss.

 

"Definitely." Buck grinned. You then disappeared into your apartment leaving the firefighter to be the only one standing in the hallway. He did a little fist pump in the air, giddy at how the evening went and that you actually want to see him again.


	3. A Face to the Voice

Your feet remained glued to the floor as you remained standing at the entrance to the fire station. Buck was going to introduce you to his friends and you were nervous. You have technically met them before from your job as a 911 operator only you haven’t met in person and to you that was terrifying. At least when you’re on the phone the only thing they could hear was your voice. They didn’t know what you look liked or anything. It had a sense of anonymity.

 

Gripping the box you were carrying you made your way inside and up the stairs. Hen was the first one to see you and nudged Buck. He put his drink down and went over to you and kissed you. "You made it." He smiled against your lips. "Hey, everyone, I’d like you to meet Y/N." Buck then introduced you to the group.

 

"It’s nice to meet you, Y/N. We’ve heard so much about you." Bobby said holding his hand out for you to shake which you took.

 

"It’s nice to finally put faces to the voices." Everyone looked at you with confusion so you continued to clarify what you meant. "I’m a nine-one-one operator."

 

"I thought your voice was familiar." Hen marvelled as realisation hit.

 

"Yeah, aren’t you the one who was on that call-"

 

"Downtown." You said at the same time as Chimney.

 

"That was badass." You chuckled, feeling relaxed. "Ooh, is that cake?" Chimney continued after noticing the box in your hand.

 

"Yeah, I made it myself." You shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. When you said that Chimney grabbed the box from you and started tucking in to it making you let out a laugh.

 

"See, I told you it wasn’t going to be bad." Buck slid his arm around your waist, bringing you into a side hug and watching as his friends fought over the next piece of cake.


	4. Interrupted Birthday

"Be careful of the step." Buck told you as he led you to the kitchen with his hand clasped over your eyes.

 

"There’s an easy solution to that and that’s letting me see where I’m walking." You said with a hint of a smirk. You didn’t need to see Buck to know he was shaking his head.

 

"We’re almost there." Buck said as he led you the last few steps before taking his hands away so you could now see the surprise.

 

"Oh, my..." You gasped.

 

"Happy birthday, Y/N." He whispered while the rest of your team shouted it.

 

"Thank you." You thanked him, your lips tugged into an uncontrollable grin. Buck ushered to the table where Bobby handed you a slice of cake.

 

"I don’t understand why you’re at work today." Chimney said, bringing you into a side hug.

 

"Yeah, if I was you I’d be lounging by the pool or just laying in bed and doing nothing." Hen chimed in, agreeing with him causing you to let out a shrug accompanied with a laugh.

 

"Here, I’ve got you something." Buck pulled you off to the side, a small box in his hand. Unfortunately, the bell went off signalling that you had a call. "I guess it’ll have to wait." He groaned.

 

"I’ll look forward to it." You said, pecking him on the cheek and following everyone as they rushed to the truck.

 

-

 

You sighed, flopping onto the couch. You still had some of your shift left but you finally got a quiet second to take a moment of rest. Buck sat next to you, letting out a breathy laugh. "I’m guessing you regret not taking that day off now."

 

You hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to your boyfriend. "Yeah but then I wouldn’t be here with you."

 

The two of you just laid there in silence for a few minutes before Buck moved to get the box that was sat safely in his pocket, remembering his birthday gift to you. "Here." He said handing you the small box. You sat up looking at it hesitantly for a moment and took it off him, a look of confusion crossing your face. You opened the box carefully to reveal a key. You took it out and held it up, your confusion increasing. "I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me." Buck said, your confusion melting into joy.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Yeah?" He asked for confirmation even though the smile on your face told him he didn’t need it.

 

"Yes, I’ll move in with you." You said wrapping your arms around him. The moment didn’t last long as the bell rang again earning a groan from both you and Buck.


	5. Confessions

You were a little sad when Buck started dating Abby. He was your best friend and you had fallen for him. You didn’t mind before when he hooked up with random girls because you knew they wouldn’t last. This, however, was the first serious relationship he had and you were a little jealous of it. You carried on though and tried to push those feelings down, wanting to be happy for Buck.

 

It had worked until him and Abby broke up. That was your chance, you thought, to tell him how you felt. You gave it a grace period though which you soon regretted as he met someone knew. That was when you knew you had to step back from your friendship. It was only going to hurt you more and more.

 

You had stopped speaking to Buck and he had noticed. You told him it was because you were busy at work but he didn’t believe it, not fully anyway. People in the house began to notice too. All you would talk to him about is anything work related other than that you didn’t speak. They tried asking you about it but you’d brush them off, insisting that everything was fine. The only person who knew the truth was Hen who was sworn to secrecy.

 

"Why are you leaving?" Buck asked, cornering you in the supply closet where you were getting supplies for the ambulance.

 

"What are you talking about?" You returned, feigning ignorance.

 

"You’re wanting to transfer to a different house. Why?" When he said that your face dropped. You didn’t want anyone to find out, especially Buck. It wasn’t a permanent thing yet, just something you’ve been looking into.

 

"Because, I think I can find better opportunities to develop, you know." You lied.

 

"That’s not true and you know it. What’s going on, Y/N? You stopped talking to me outside of work, why? What have I done?" Buck asked. He was genuinely concerned and you felt bad about ignoring him.

 

"Nothing. You’ve done absolutely nothing."

 

"Then tell me why?!"

 

"Because," You started, thinking about a lie to tell him only for you to blurt out the truth. "Because, **I’m** **so** **stupid** **to** **make** **the** **mistake** **of** **falling** **in** **love** **with** **my** **best** **friend**!"

 

"Wha- you love me?" He stuttered out, surprised by your confession. You opened your mouth to say something when the bell rang signalling that you had to go.


End file.
